The use of various U-shaped or horseshoe-shaped headrests, pads, pillows, cushions, bolsters, head supporting devices for sunbathing, massage therapy, chiropractic adjustment, medical examinations and operations are well known in the prior art. The prior art includes U-shaped headrests having a plurality of legs attached to the headrest to provide a level of elevation to the headrest for comfort and breathing when in a facedown position. In using these prior art devices in sand, soft ground or grass the legs and headrest sink into the sand, soft ground or grass and interfere with the user's breathing or receiving an ample amount of air in order to be comfortable when in a facedown position in the headrest.
There remains a need for a portable headrest for outdoor suntanning or sunbathing having a head support member, a plurality of support connecting members, a rigid base support member for sand, ground or grass contact, and a carrying strap. Additionally, the head support member and the rigid base support member should have support connecting members therebetween for defining a plurality of air passageways through which the user obtains an air supply when the user's face is in a downward position in the head support member while suntanning. Further, the base support member should be of sufficient size and area for preventing the sinking of the base support member and the head support member into sand, soft ground, or grass.